Nunca le temió
by I'mLovatic
Summary: Ella nunca le temió a Deidara, lo contrario, se enamoró de él, pero jamás se olvidó de Neji... Rating T por vocabulario y muerte. EN HIATUS
1. Nunca le temió

Jelooooou! anoche durante un periodo de insomnio se me ocurrió escribir un crak, y quien no sería sino mi idola y mi segundo amor platonico? Atrevanse a los cambios, animense a los crack y animense a comentar ya que nunca lo hacen y me baja el autoestima T.T No sean monotonos , haganlo ;$

-  
>Nunca le temió.<p>

Llegaba de cada misión cansada, sentía que el cuerpo se le caía a pedazos. Pero la reconfortaba saber que cuando llegaba a su casa la esperaba su cama caliente, y junto a ella ese hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio que la desesperaba, alteraba y la sacaba de quicio. Sabía que era peligroso y la adrenalina a ser descubiertos le cosquilleaba el cuerpo. Era peligroso, pero en los brazos de ese fuerte hombre se sentía protegida, cuidada, amada. Ella nunca le temió a Deidara, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?


	2. Jamás

Neji golpeó la pared con fuerza, la sangre de sus nudillos tiñó su mano de rojo. Sentía una furia incomparable, ¿Y tú? Temblabas del miedo, no sabías que mierda hacer.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste Tenten? Traicionaste a tu aldea, a su honor, ¡A tu equipo! y sobre todo... A mi.  
>—Lo siento Neji, ¡No quise hacerlo! Todo pasó tan rapido...<p>

Lanzó un puñetazo que golpeó el muro justo al lado de tu cuello. Al ver el miedo en ti, su mirada cambió a una de compasión y dolor.

— ¿Estas enamorada cierto?  
>—Si—cerró sus orbes plata, te tomó del mentón y te besó. Un beso en el que pedía perdón, demostraba millones de sentimientos.<p>

Estabas enamorada de Deidara pero...

_Sabías que jamás olvidarías a Neji, no con lo que te acababan de notificar..._


	3. Con el tiempo

Con el tiempo.

Caíste en la tentación una vez más, avergonzada volviste a tu casa. Querías llorar de la impotencia, te dolía hasta el alma. Entraste a la ducha y frotaste fuertemente sobre tu cuerpo desnudo una esponja con jabón, tratando de borrar las sensaciones del encuentro. Al recostarte, sola, vino a tu mente la imagen de Deidara, y las lágrimas te traicionaron. Acariciaste tu aun vientre plano, como tratando de reconfortarte y sentir que todo estaba bien. ¿A quién llevabas dentro de ti? ¿A Deidara o a Neji?  
>A eso lo sabrías con el tiempo.<p> 


	4. Dolor

Dolor

— ¡Como mierda pasó esto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En que estabas pensando Tenten?—la rubia golpeó el escritorio con fuerzas quebrándolo en dos partes.  
>—P-perdóneme Tsunade-sama. ¡No quise hacerlo!—todo tu cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia, sentías dolor.<br>— ¿Son de él verdad?—abriste los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, ¿Son?  
>— ¿Son? ¿Por qué son?<br>—Luego hablaremos sobre eso—dijo ya calmada—dime Tenten, ¿Son de él verdad?

Tu mirada estaba perdida, no oías lo que Tsunade-sama decía. Llevaste por instinto tus manos a tu vientre. Una punzada en el estomago hizo que te doblaras del dolor, y sin darte cuenta, yacías en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Tenten!—oíste lejano el grito de la rubia.


	5. Debemos hablar

Debemos hablar

Preocupada pasó su mano analizando, se mordió el labio de impotencia.  
>— ¡Shizune! Lleva a Tenten a la enfermería, no está bien.<p>

Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó sentarse, pero fracasó con un mareo y dolor de cabeza inaguantable.  
>—Ya despertaste, que bueno—dijo la ojimiel con un deje de tristeza.<br>— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntaste confundida.  
>—Tuviste síntomas de pérdida, solo pudimos salvar a un bebe.<br>¿Perdiste a uno de los bebes? ¿Pero cómo? Sentiste como si se clavaran senbons en el pecho.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamientos de su antiguo equipo, el ojilila vio a Tenten sentada en el césped tan… serena.

—Neji que bueno que llegaste—comentó y abrió los ojos. El chico vio que los orbes café derrochaban tristeza e inmediatamente quiso saber de qué se trataba.

— ¿Que sucede?—le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié, a lo que la chica aceptó.  
>—La haré corta, estoy embarazada.<p>

La mirada perla se quedó perdida, ella se fue sin omitir sonido alguno. Recobró el sentido al oír un ruido seco tras él y detectar un fuerte chakra. Sabia de quién se trataba.

— ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?—dijo con voz seca.  
>—Tú y yo debemos hablar—las miradas celeste platinado y lilas chocaban entre sí desafiantes y destilando odio.<p> 


End file.
